


Intercrural Sex Prompt

by Cryo_Bucky



Series: ABO Stucky Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Omega Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/pseuds/Cryo_Bucky
Summary: A prompt from ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky on tumblr.This one asked for Intercrural sex! I've never written it before but I'm happy with how it ended up. Again my soft spot for pre-war Stucky raises its head.





	

Bucky is exhausted when he pushes open the door to their apartment, his shoulders aching and his stomach growling loudly. He hoped that Steve had made dinner. The little omega had been feeling sick since last night, so Bucky wouldn’t hold it against him if he’d spent the day in bed. 

“Steve I’m home!” Bucky called, toeing off his shoes and looking around their darkened apartment. He was surprised that Steve wasn’t there to greet him and his chest immediately filled with concern. Maybe Steve was really sick again?  
“Stevie?” He called, dropping his keys and wallet on the table and heading for the closed door of their bedroom.  
A high whine was all he got in response. 

Bucky pushed the door open and immediately reeled back, his head swimming at the overwhelmingly alluring scent of an omega in Heat. 

Oh god, Steve was in heat. 

Gulping down more air only made Bucky see stars. Steve so rarely had a heat that Bucky had been able to avoid him until now. They had officially decided they were mates just a few weeks ago, though it hadn’t changed anything between them. Bucky had assumed they had a while before Steve would go into heat, they were usually sporadic and extremely short, the last one had barely even started before it was done. 

The doctors said that Steve’s body wouldn’t be able to support a full heat, but if that wasn’t what this was then Bucky would eat his shoe. Steve had never smelled more alluring, and he was letting out these soft needy sounds as he writhed on the bed. 

“Bucky, B-buck, you were gone so long…” Steve’s voice was raw like he’d been crying and Bucky immediately rushed over to the bed to check on him. Steve’s hands came up to clutch at him and another high whine crawled out of his chest. _“Alpha.”_ He arched his back off the bed Bucky was gone. 

Pushing Steve back onto the mattress Bucky crowded him into their small bed. The honey-sweet scent of Steve’s arousal was saturating the room and the deepest corners of Bucky’s mind. 

Steve immediately started rubbing up against him and Bucky shoved one of his legs between the omega’s to let him get some friction. How long had he been here like this? 

“Ah, Bucky, please…” Steve crushed their lips together, his long fingers tangling in Bucky’s hair. _“Breed me.”_

Bucky growled low in his throat, a deep dark part of him rising up and screaming for him to push Steve down and just take, but he didn’t, he gently untangled Steve’s fingers from his hair, fending off his needy hands as he pulled his shirt off. There was no chance he could resist his mate, but there was also no chance he could risk getting Steve pregnant. No matter how much he begged. They would have time for that later, when they were older and Bucky had a better job and Steve’s health improved. 

Steve whined again when Bucky pinned his wrists above his head with one of his hands. 

“Behave now Stevie.” Bucky chided, putting on his best mothering tone. 

Steve pushed his bottom lip out, rolling his hips up. 

Bucky was pretty proud of himself for how clear-headed he felt, even with the amazing scent that Steve was pumping out of ever pore that sung to him to take what he wanted. 

“Stay.” Bucky put a bit of his Voice into the command and Steve’s eyes widened, his back arching again as Bucky let him go. Other than that he stayed put. Good. 

Making quick work of stripping himself, Bucky felt a flush rising to his cheeks at the look of naked want in Steve’s gaze as he looked him over. 

“Hurry up jerk.” Steve’s fingers had dug themselves into the sheets. 

Bucky gazed down at his beautiful mate for a long moment before reaching out to turn him over. Steve went willingly, pushing his ass up and burying his face in the pillow. 

Running his fingers over the jut of Steve’s hip Bucky felt his cock twitch at the trail of slick down Steve’s thighs. God his mate was so beautiful. 

“Bucky, c’mon.” Steve was glaring at him now, wiggling his hips and staring pointedly at Bucky’s dick.  
Clambering back onto the bed Bucky pushed Steve’s legs together, ignoring the small squawk of surprise he got as he nuzzled the small of the omega’s back. 

“I’m not gonna knot you, but I can help a little.” 

Steve twisted to look at him, his eyes speaking volumes as he opened his mouth to no doubt curse Bucky out until he was blue in the face. 

Bucky quickly pulled him into a kiss before he could start, pushing Steve’s legs tightly together. Both of them gasped as Bucky pushed himself into the small space between, his cock catching on the edge of Steve’s hole before continuing on past and rubbing against other sensitive places. 

“Fuck-” The curse pushed out of Bucky’s chest as he bottomed out. Steve had leaked enough slick to coat his thighs, and he was burning up, the sensation of his soft skin was enough to leave Bucky breathless. It wasn’t what Steve wanted but he didn’t seem to be protesting. 

Steve made the prettiest little ah, ah, ah, noises as Bucky thrust against him, pushing himself back each time.  
Bucky sucked a mark into every inch of Steve’s skin that he could reach, rubbing his whole body against him and trying to saturate Steve with his alpha scent. It would help Steve feel better and it made the more primal part of him purr in satisfaction. Vaguely Bucky wondered the best way to get Steve off as heat pinched tight in his gut. He wasn’t going to last like this, not with Steve squirming against him and smelling so sweet. 

Sitting back on his heels Bucky brushed his fingers over the pert curves of Steve’s ass, only hesitating a moment before pushing one inside the winking hole. 

Steve moaned loudly, a string of needy babble leaving his lips as he clenched around the intrusion. “More, please!”  
Bucky obliged, pushing in another finger as he lazily rolled his hips. “You look so pretty like this, Doll.” Bucky murmured, curling his fingers until Steve gasped sharply. There it was. 

Steve continued to pump out slick as Bucky fingered him, his needy moans muffled by the pillow. Every time Bucky did something he particularly liked he squeezed his thighs around the alpha’s dick. 

Bucky worked Steve slowly until he was a shaking, needy, mess, sucking yet another mark into Steve’s soft skin as he murmured filthy promises in his ear. “Come for me sweetheart.”

Steve went rigid as he did just that, another moan punching its way out of him as he trembled through the aftershocks.  
Digging his fingers into Steve’s hips and clinging to him as he pushed into the hot channel he’d created with Steve’s thighs Bucky felt that knot of pleasure in his belly squeeze tighter. It was good like this, even if it wasn’t what either of them really wanted. He only lasted a few more moments before he was shaking his way through his own orgasm. He pulled back and squeezed his knot hard, dirtying the back of Steve’s thighs and the ruined bedsheets. 

After Bucky could breathe again he flopped onto the bed, grinning when Steve immediately curled against his chest. “Feel any better?” 

Steve huffed, toying with the few curls of chest hair that Bucky had managed to grow. “A bit, but you know that won’t work long-term.” 

“I know. We’ll figure it out later. I’ll go to the drug store in the morning and see what they’ve got.” Bucky had forgotten how much his shoulders hurt but now the pain came back full force. “Maybe you can give your favorite alpha a back rub for being so nice to you once this is all over?” 

Steve blew a raspberry at him.


End file.
